


For You

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Intimacy, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Victor and Yuuri decide to spend some private time together.





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 237 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> A short one. As my mind has been going crazy with new story ideas. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Yuuri slips his hand into Victor's when they exit the shop. Ever since Barcelona he's gotten better at the whole shopping together thing. Mostly they now both take their backpacks along and put most of their purchases in there. No more lost bags. He eyes the bag Victor is holding in his other hand though. The shop logo for all to see, the contents though will only be for Yuuri and Victor's eyes. His ears turn red just thinking about it, that and the similar bag he hid in his backpack. 

When they walked by the shop, Yuuri's first instinct had been to keep on walking and look the place up online, Victor had been captivated by the set in the window display. And after Yuuri said he would look stunning in something like that, well his credit card loves him. Yuuri's eyes slide back to the bag in Victor's hand, he can only hope his love didn't buy him something that will make him feel to put on display. Victor catches him looking and gives him a playful wink with a big heart shaped smile. Then he squeezes his hand just ever so slightly to reassure him that everything will be alright. Yuuri leans into Victor's shoulders, if he can trust the man not to drop him on the Ice, he can trust him with sexy outfits.

Once back to their apartment -well actually Victor's second Paris apartment, because of course the man actually owns his holiday home instead of renting it like a normal person- they set up the small table on the balcony with the things they got for lunch. They enjoy a nice taste of fresh croissants with the smell and sounds of the putrid city. In the end Yuuri's glad when they move back indoors for the coffee. Victor leans back and slowly takes a sip, in his slim jeans and cashmere top he looks every bit the proper Parisian making Yuuri feel like he stepped into the wrong movie. Plus the ease with which he spoke french made Yuuri blush half of the time. Apparently you can fall deeper in love with a person even after you thought you loved them beyond compare. 

"So Yuuri. Are we going to exchange our gifts now, or do you want to go out to an early dinner and do it as a dessert?" Victor looks at him, smiling at him in such a suggestive way he knows he is turning bright red just from the thought. 

"After... after dinner." He bites his bottom lip. "I will either be too embarrassed if I have to think about what you bought too actually wear it once we get back, or I will not be able to resist in putting it on right now and we'll miss dinner all together." 

When he looks up, he sees Victor's cheeks flushed red while looking in the direction of Yuuri's backpack. Slowly those blue eyes move back to meet his, sending a shiver of anticipation down his spine.

"Yuuri. Do you think I could refuse putting on your gift if I saw it before dinner?" Yuuri swallows.

"Well I hope not, truth be told." 

After that, Victor jumps to his feet, grabs his keys and pulls Yuuri out of the apartment. Mumbling something about sightseeing before dinner and such. Yuuri can't help but chuckle, this is the Victor most never get to witness. And Yuuri loves that he can get the man to be so flustered, even if he knows he will be the one flustered in the end. 

Dinner ran a bit longer than they had planned, as they ended up running into some other skaters in the place they had picked. What a coincident that the french team had picked the same place to celebrate their trainers birthday, and of course neither of them could refuse when they were asked to join them in the celebration. At least talking about training methods and time schedules, now that both of them were going to compete, had distracted Yuuri's mind quite splendidly from the lovely bags waiting on them coming home. 

Once inside though, neither of them want to be the first to say something about it, the bags are left where they were in lieu of some light making out on the couch. Once fingers and hands slip under shirts though they both know that they are going further tonight than just kissing, so Yuuri slips off Victor's lap and pulls his bag from his backpack. Victor slowly leans forward to accept it, but when he wants to stand up Yuuri tells him to keep seated and picks up Victor's bag from where the man had placed it that afternoon. He then sits down next to Victor on the couch and smiles.

"On three. One is opening the bag, two will be taking the content out, and at three we open the wrapping." Yuuri smiles at Victor's request, realizing the man is as nervous as he is. He nods.

"One..." They pull the ribbons open that kept the bags closed "Two..." Two pair of hands dive in two bags to pull out the nicely packed contents "Three..." Both rip away the paper with no intent to keeping it in one piece. 

Silence... the whole apartment is silent for the exception of that one clock ticking on the mantle piece. Neither man breaths. 

Yuuri won't be able to say how it happened but one moment they're staring at the lingerie in their laps the next they are kissing and debating who uses the bathroom and whom the guest room to put it on. Al the while thanking the other for their wonderful taste. After a round of Janken it's Victor that get's to use the bathroom so Yuuri goes to the guestroom. His fingers trace the delicate lace trimming on the silk camisole, looking at the decorative sides of the boy-shorts. How could he ever have had even a millisecond of doubt that Victor would pick anything he would feel uncomfortable in. 

He slowly slips out of the remainder of his clothes, using the sink in the corner of the room to wash of most of the dirt of the day. Getting worked up a bit knowing Victor is doing a lot more preparation in the bathroom right now. He pats himself dry with the guest towel and returns to the bed to put on the sea-blue set. Part of him is glad he bought Victor stockings and a matching garter belt for his set, and that Victor did not buy them for him. 

When he comes out of the guest room and walks past the couch he sees one of the silk ribbons the bags were tied with discarded on the floor. Realizing it is the exact same color as the set he's wearing he picks it up. After looking at it he realizes it's actually pretty long, long enough to slip around his neck and have a little bow resting on his right clavicle.

The look on Victor's face when he walks into their bedroom, is well worth it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
